Mas alla del horizonte
by caritofornasier
Summary: Texas, 1888 Una joven de la alta sociedad conoce el amor en brazos de un peon ingles que trabaja en su rancho. Edward tras conocer que el amor de su vida esta a punto de casarce con un adinerado asendado, le propone huir y aventurarse a vivir su amor mas alla del horizonte
1. I

Hola a todas ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien, hoy queria empezar el año de una manera muy especial trayendoles una nueva historia. Espero que les guste y me apoyen con ella. Como podran ver es un capitulo mas bien introductorio pero muy pronto podran ver la interaccion entre los protagonistas.

Quiero agradecer a Flor, mi amada beta que siempre me alienta a seguir adelante con cada locura.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Jde Huchim Samos, aca nena hay un poquito de romance entre Bella y Seth, espero que colme, al menos en parte, tu deseo de navidad.

Miles de besos y espero muchos comentarios.

Más allá del horizonte

.Capitulo betado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Elite fanfiction:

www . facebook grups / Elite. fanfiction /

Capítulo 1

.

Texas. Junio de 1888

Era un día de muchísimo calor, Isabella Swan, la única hija legítima del juez Swan, tomaba un té helado en la comodidad de su hogar, llevaba un sencillo vestido corte imperio de algodón color gris y su cabello estaba sujeto en un moño alto.

Bella, pese a ser una joven de una de la familias más adineradas de la zona, era muy sencilla; eso se debía, en parte, a haber sido criada por Esme, quien había sido la doncella de su madre.

Esmerald, era una mujer entrada en años, casada con Carlisle, el capataz del rancho Swan. Ellos tenían cuatro hijos. Carlisle Junior, el mayor, de casi treinta años que trabajaba en el rancho junto a su padre, Marie, quien vivía junto a su marido en un pueblo vecino, Cameron que tenía veinticinco años y se había unido al ejército y la pequeña Alice que era la mejor amiga de Bella, con quien además eran hermanas de leche.

Isabella era una muchacha instruida, que tocaba el piano, hablaba además del inglés, español, alemán, francés e italiano y que disfrutaba de la educación que le brindaba su profesora Lady Lauren. También, a escondidas de su padre, ella había aprendido a cocinar, coser, tejer y, aunque no dejaban que tocara nada, seguía muy de cerca las plantaciones de la huerta que tenían en el jardín trasero.

La vida social de Bella era sumamente movida, se regía principalmente por los compromisos que su padre, tanto por ser magistrado como un acaudalado asedando, tenía. Sin ningún tipo de protesta, Isabella debía acompañarlo ya que era la mujer de la casa.

Charlie Swan era un hombre muy estricto, que esperaba pronto conseguir un marido para su hija, algún rico y bien posicionado hombre que supiera cuidar de ella y de los bienes que alguna vez heredaría. Él siempre lamentaría que su frágil esposa no fuese capaz de traer a su segundo hijo al mundo y terminara muriendo junto al varón que hubiese propagado su apellido.

Como cada tarde, Isabella salió a dar un paseo acompañada por Alice. Las jovencitas de tan sólo dieciséis años no dejaban de hablar de los preparativos para el día de campo que tendrían en breve con la familia Denali, ambas esperaban ansiosas reunirse con Tanya y Kate y fastidiar a Irina que se creía superior a todo el mundo.

.

.

Del otro lado del pueblo el señor Cullen buscaba trabajo en algún rancho. Recién llegaba a la ciudad luego del fallecimiento del resto de su familia por una gripe. Edward decidió dejar su Inglaterra natal y probar suerte en el lejano oeste, que prometía un futuro próspero.

Finalmente, hablando con el capataz del rancho Swan, había encontrado un trabajo decente.

.

.

El sábado por la mañana, Alice preparó la ropa de Isabella: una falda de color lavanda, una blusa de encaje abotonada hasta el cuello de color manteca, las botas acordonadas del mismo tono, unos guantes cortos y la sombrilla. Tomó una pequeña bolsa de la misma tela de la falda e introdujo en ella el abanico y un pañuelo de encaje. Buscó entre las joyas de su amiga hasta dar con unas peinetas de plata que quedarían preciosas en el cabello chocolate.

Alice ayudó a Bella vestirse, le sujetó el corsé, acomodó su blusa y cepilló y peinó el cabello de Isabella con un recogido que permitiera colocarse el sombrero de ala ancha con flores lavanda.

Cuando estuvo lista, se dirigió al comedor donde su padre se disponía a desayunar.

—¡Buenos días, padre! —saludó alegre.

—Buenos días, Isabella, ¡estás muy hermosa!, cada día más parecida a tu madre —comentó el hombre y Bella hizo un gran esfuerzo para no derramar lágrimas.

—Muchas gracias, padre.

Esme entró en ese momento trayendo la leche caliente, los huevos y el beicon para Charlie.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan, ¿cómo ha amanecido?

—Buen día, nana, he descansado muy bien, ¿y usted?

—Muy bien, gracias, hija —respondió la mujer mientras le servía el desayuno.

Luego de la comida, Charlie fue a su despacho e Isabella llevó la taza que había usado a la cocina donde Esme la regañó.

—Bella, mi niña, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no es tu deber levantar la mesa?

—Nana, no me cuesta nada. Aparte, ¿deseas que me quede quieta viendo por la ventana hasta que lleguen las Denali? —Se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó—. Sabes que no soy así, que bien podría pasar por tu hija ya que tengo tu vitalidad y tu carácter.

—Sí, lo sé, cariño; pero recuerda que yo soy una simple empleada y tú la señora de la casa. —Bella asintió con pesar.

Alice entró en la habitación con la alegría que la caracterizaba.

—¡Bella, mamá!

—¿Qué sucede, mi niña? —preguntó Esme.

—El señor Clearwater ha enviado una nota a tu padre. Creo que pedirá permiso a Don Charlie para cortejarte —comentó entusiasmada.

—¿De verdad lo crees, Alice? ¿Crees que Seth pueda interesarse en mí?

—Claro que lo creo, eres hermosa, Bella, y una joven muy instruida. Me parece que él estaba sólo esperando que seas un poco mayor para empezar a cortejarte.

Bella se ruborizó con el comentario de su amiga y, de inmediato, vino a su mente la imagen de Seth. Él era un hombre de casi treinta años, muy apuesto y que tenía a la mayoría de las mujeres a sus pies. Además, el hecho de ser uno de los hacendados más adinerado de Texas, hacía que su padre, sin duda, se mostrara muy agradecido si decidía cortejarla. Bella siempre había considerado al señor Clearwater un hombre maravilloso y se sentía sumamente afortunada.

Un rato más tarde, llegaron a buscarla Tanya, Kate e Irina, acompañadas por los señores Eleazar, padre de las hermanas, Laurent, el novio de Irina, y Paul, Garrett y Riley, que eran amigos de ese último.

Isabella los recibió muy alegre, contenta de reencontrarse con ellos y, en especial, con sus amigas que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Luego del saludo de protocolo, pidió a Alice que trajera sus pertenencias para salir de paseo.

Se montaron en dos calesas tiradas por hermosos caballos y emprendieron el viaje hasta una de las praderas del rancho Swan cercana a un arroyo.

Cuando llegaron Alice y Camille, la doncella de las Denali, se dispusieron a acomodar en una manta en el piso todas las comidas y bebidas para que sus señores se sirvieran.

—Bella, tengo que contarte algo —dijo entusiasmada Kate.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Garrett le pidió a mi padre permiso para llevarme al baile de los Newton.

—¡Qué bueno, Kate! —La tomó de las manos—. Me alegro muchísimo por ti, amiga.

—Yo espero que alguien quiera invitarme al baile —murmuró su otra amiga.

—Tanya, seguro que algún caballero te invitará. Eres muy bella y no tardarás en conseguir novio.

—Eso espero, amiga.

Pasaron parte de la mañana charlando mientras que cerca de ellas los hombres fumaban puros y discutían de política. Luego del almuerzo, los chicos decidieron dar una vuelta a caballo, mientras las chicas leían poesía.

Por la tarde, llevaron a Bella a casa de su padre y ellos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

—Bella, esta tarde vino el señor Clearwater para pedirme permiso para llevarte al baile de los Newton —comentó Charlie durante la cena.

Bella retiró la mirada del plato de comida y miró a su padre.

—¿Le concedió el permiso para llevarme, padre?

—Sí, Bella. Estoy muy entusiasmado con el interés que demuestra Seth para contigo, es un excelente candidato y no me molestaría que pidiera tu mano en matrimonio.

Las mejillas de Isabella se ruborizaron.

—¿Cree que seré feliz a su lado?

—Creo que sería un excelente marido para mi hija —suspiró—. Igual hay que ser prudentes y falta mucho tiempo para que eso suceda. Mientras tanto, quiero que mañana vayas al pueblo y encargues un vestido nuevo para ese baile.

—¡Mucha gracias, papá! —dijo Bella al tiempo que se levantaba, corría a abrazar y besar en la mejilla a su padre.

—Isabella —reprendió Charlie—, debes controlarte más, muchacha, ya no eres una niña para semejantes muestras.

—Discúlpeme, padre, no lo volveré a hacer.

Bella volvió a su lugar y terminaron de cenar en silencio.

.

.

En los establos del rancho Edward, junto al resto de los empleados, cenaba tranquilamente. Hacía ya una semana que estaba trabajando allí y se sentía muy cómodo, en Inglaterra había trabajado en una granja, pero no era ni parecido al trabajo que desarrollaban allí, todo era muy diferente. Realmente le gustaba mucho ese país y esperaba muy pronto aumentar los ahorros que tenía y acceder a comprarse un poco de tierra donde criar animales y en la que, junto a una buena mujer, pudiese formar su propia familia.

Con ese pensamiento y las ilusiones que le traían, fue rumbo al catre donde dormía, para descansar unas horas antes de que amaneciera y tuviese que volver a trabajar.

.

.

Bella, acompañada de Esme, fue por la mañana a la boutique del pueblo para que la costurera le hiciera un hermoso vestido para sorprender a Seth; también eligió zapatos nuevos y un abanico azul a juego con su atuendo.

El día del baile de los Newton llegó más rápido de lo esperado, ese día Alice y Esme se dedicaron a preparar a la señorita Bella; la ayudaron a bañarse, perfumarse, rizaron su cabello, lo peinaron con un elegante moño y cubrieron con un suave maquillaje su piel de porcelana. Luego colocaron el hermoso vestido azul noche y acordonaron los tacones que llevaría, la ayudaron a ponerse los largos guantes blancos y las tres esperaron impacientes la llegada del hombre.

Seth Clearwater llegó a la hora acordada a buscar a Isabella, llevando un pequeño ramo de flores para ella. Bella se sonrojó al ver el gesto que tuvo el caballero para con ella.

Luego de saludar a Charlie y tener unas palabras con él, guió a la joven del brazo rumbo al carruaje que los llevaría a casa de los Newton.

Bella estaba radiante y muy feliz, el señor Clearwater no dejaba de alagarla y mostrarse dulce y atento para con ella. Bailaron casi toda la noche y, cuando ya fue hora de llevar a la joven a su hogar, como todo un caballero la escoltó hasta la puerta de su casa donde se despidió de ella con un suave beso en su mano, dejándola anhelando un nuevo encuentro.


	2. Mas alla del horizonte Cap II

Hola chicas, aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste mucho y me dejen sus comentarios.

Les aviso que sigo complicada con el tema de internet y con el cambio de casa por lo que no puedo actualizar tan rapido. Por ahora seguire acualizando una vez a la semana. La proxima historia que subo es Bestseller.

Miles de besos, nos leemos pronto!

Capítulo 2

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

El cortejo por parte del señor Clearwater fue cada vez más entusiasta. La semana siguiente al baile, él apareció por su casa en tres oportunidades llevando rosas y algunos costosos bombones. El domingo acompañó a los Swan a la iglesia y luego llevó a la jovencita a almorzar a la cantina del señor y la señora Banner.

Para el lunes todo el pueblo estipulaba una posible fecha de boda o inventaban posibles historias que justificaran el repentino interés de Seth en la joven Isabella; desde una jugosa dote, hasta un acuerdo entre Swan y Clearwater para compartir sus tierras y así tener la hacienda más fuerte de todo el estado. Todas las habladurías dejaban a Isabella como un objeto que haría posible que la unión quedara en familia. Además era sabido que Don Charlie estaba desesperado por asegurar que el matrimonio de su hija fuese con un hombre de bien, que le certificara un buen pasar a su hija y no perdiera los bines que por años habían pertenecido a su familia.

Bella, en cambio, vivía en una burbuja, ella era la persona más feliz de todo Texas. Aún no podía comprender cómo el soltero más codiciado de la sociedad se había fijado en ella, pero sea como fuera, Seth no dejaba de sorprenderla y ella, como cualquier otra muchacha de su edad, ya soñaba con una gran boda y una casa llena de niños.

En su ensoñación se percató de que tendría que pedirle dinero a su padre y ponerse de inmediato a trabajar en su ajuar. Era inconcebible que a esa edad ella no tuviese nada para su matrimonio, sólo podía pensar que si su madre estuviese viva, ella no estaría en esa situación.

Durante la cena, Bella le planteó a su progenitor la necesidad de ir comprado productos para cuando sea la hora de su boda.

—Claro, Bella, mañana mismo puedes ir al centro y escoger lo que quieras, mi niña.

—Papá, ¿podría ir a comprar todo a San Antonio?, creo que de adquirir todo aquí se levantarían rumores y en caso de que el señor Clearwater no me pidiera matrimonio me dejaría en ridículo —acotó ella apenada.

—No creo que sea el caso, pero es comprensible lo que dices. Hablaré con Carlisle para que disponga de un empleado que te lleve hasta allí, le diré a Esme y Alice que te acompañen —explicó calmado.

—Muchas gracias, padre.

—De nada, pequeña.

Tres días más tarde Alice, Esme e Isabella se subían al carruaje que guiaba el señor Cullen rumbo a San Antonio.

Las jóvenes no dejaban de parlotear entusiasmadas con el hecho de comprar algunos objetos para el ajuar. Carlisle le dio a Esme un poco de dinero para que también escogiera algunas cosas que pudieran gustarle a su pequeña Alice.

Edward viajaba en silencio, estaba feliz de poder ganar un poco de dinero extra, pero a la vez se mortificaba porque la belleza de la hija de Don Charlie lo encandilaba. Él sabía que era un imposible, esa muchacha no sólo era de una clase social muy diferente a la suya, sino que además era la hija de su patrón y tenía a alguien que la cortejaba. De hecho, Carlisle le dijo que Lady Isabella estaba interesada en comprar el ajuar para su boda. Estaba convencido de que el hombre que desposara a esa mujer sería muy afortunado.

La melodiosa voz de la castaña lo alejó de sus pensamientos.

—Señor Cullen, ¿podría parar un rato así podemos almorzar?

—Claro que sí, señorita Swan.

Edward se desvió del camino en cuanto vio unos árboles. Se bajó de la parte delantera del carruaje y abrió la puerta trasera para ayuda a descender a la señora Esme y a las dos jóvenes. Alice de inmediato extendió una manta sobre el césped y luego Isabella comenzó a sacar comida de una cesta.

—Señor Cullen, acompáñenos por favor.

—No es necesario, señorita —respondió él intentando mantenerse alejado de ella.

—Claro que lo es, lleva muchas horas arriba del carro, necesita descansar un poco, comer y tomar algo. Tenemos unos ricos emparedados y fruta. —Le dedicó una sonrisa tan hermosa que fue imposible resistírsele.

—Está bien, señorita, las acompañaré.

Esme comenzó a repartir los emparedados, entregó el primero a Bella y ella se lo dio a Edward. Cuando sus manos desnudas se rozaron por primera vez, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, logrando que retiraran sus manos e Isabella luciera un abochornante sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Durante la comida todos conversaron animadamente, luego de descansar un rato volvieron nuevamente al camino. Esme y Alice conversaron entre ellas, pero Bella se mantuvo callada y observando por la ventanilla. La castaña estaba completamente absorta en los pensamientos sobre lo que había sucedido con el señor Cullen, esa sensación única al rozar sus manos, lo interesante que parecía ese hombre y ese acento inglés que tanto le gustaba.

—Señorita Swan, hemos llegado —anunció el hombre mientras abría la puerta frente a la posada donde se hospedarían.

Bella de inmediato tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y bajó del carruaje; luego le dio las gracias y entró en busca de su habitación. Una vez que todos tuvieron sus lugares asignados, Edward llevó las maletas a sus respectivos cuartos y Bella le indicó que tenía el resto de la tarde libre, que si gustaba era bien recibido para cenar junto a ellas.

Edward descansó un rato en su habitación luego de refrescarse un poco. Durante un largo rato se dedicó sólo a recordar la sensación de la piel de seda de la señorita Swan. Imaginó cómo sería tocar sus mejillas, que seguramente lucirían un potente rubor fruto de la intimidad del contacto y cómo sería besar esos apetitosos labios. Cuando se percató del efecto que provocaban esos pensamientos en su cuerpo, intentó no pensar más en deseos imposibles. Miró su reloj y decidió bajar a cenar, esperando no encontrarse a la culpable de sus más profundos anhelos.

Isabella, Alice y Esme decidieron recostarse en cuanto acomodaron sus cosas, las tres se durmieron profundamente hasta que cerca de las diez de la noche despertaron por el hambre que sentían. Rápidamente se vistieron y bajaron al comedor donde encontraron al señor Cullen que estaba cenando.

—Señor Cullen, ¿llevaba mucho tiempo esperándonos? —peguntó Isabella preocupada.

—No, señorita, hace poco que bajé. Estuve descansando un rato —explicó él.

—¡Gracias al cielo! Nosotras nos quedamos dormidas y recién despertamos.

Él se levantó y corrió la silla para que ella se sentara, luego hizo lo mismo para las otras dos mujeres.

La cena transcurrió rápidamente en medio de una afable conversación y cuando volvieron a sentir el cansancio en sus cuerpos, por haber viajado todo el día, quedaron en reencontrarse la mañana siguiente para empezar sus compras.

.

Durante toda la mañana, las mujeres deambularon de una tienda en otra. Bella compró tres hermosos juegos de sábanas para camas matrimoniales, estaban bordados a mano y eran sumamente finos; también escogió toallas con detalles de puntillas, un juego de vajilla de porcelana, un juego de té y fuentes de plata. Paños de cocina y hasta un bonito delantal pintado a mano completaron las compras del día.

Al día siguiente, las mujeres se dirigieron a la tienda de telas, donde Bella escogió unos bonitos géneros para confeccionar vestidos, entre ellos eligió un hermoso trozo de satén blanco y encaje que utilizaría para hacer su vestido de novia.

Había decidido que la hija mayor de Esme fuera la encargada de confeccionar su vestido, ella era una excelente modista y estaba completamente segura de que se mostraría encantada de hacer su labor.

Esa mañana Esme no había amanecido muy bien y para el mediodía el estado de salud de la mujer se había deteriorado, por lo que Isabella envió al señor Cullen en busca de un médico.

Afortunadamente el doctor informó que lo que acaeciaba a Esme era una fuerte indigestión, que con un poco de dieta y un jarabe, en un par de días estaría como nueva.

Esa tarde no salieron, pero al día siguiente Alice convenció a Bella a que se dirigiera a las afueras de la ciudad donde le habían asegurado que una anciana tejía las mejores piezas a ganchillo. Acompañada por Edward, Isabella llegó donde la mujer exponía unas hermosas cortinas, un lindo mantel de color amarillo con motivo de flores hecha a ganchillo y finalmente eligió una linda mantilla blanca con un gorrito que guardaría para su primer hijo. La señora amablemente envolvió todo lo que ella había comprado y se los entregó.

Cuando decidieron volver una tormenta los sorprendió a mitad de camino. Era tanta el agua que caía que rápidamente el camino se llenó de lodo impidiéndoles avanzar a la carreta.

—Lo siento, señorita Swan, pero no podemos seguir, el barro impide que las ruedas giren. Tengo que ir en busca de ayuda —dijo desde la parte delantera del vehículo cubriéndose la cabeza con un periódico viejo.

—Señor Cullen, venga para aquí, allí sólo va a lograr enfermarse si sigue mojándose.

—Pero, señorita…

—Pero nada —lo interrumpió—, no creo que la ayuda sirva mientras siga el lodo fresco.

—Sí, eso es cierto. ¿Sabe usted montar?

—Claro que sé —contestó enfadada al darse cuenta de que seguramente Edward pensaba que no sabía hacer nada.

—En es caso podría buscar otro caballo para que monte hasta la posada.

—Podemos volver en este caballo y luego mandar a alguien en busca del carruaje, no creo que sea muy prudente quedarme sola en un sitio que no conozco.

—¿No le molestará montar conmigo?

—No creo que tengamos otra opción.

En cuanto la lluvia paró, Edward liberó al animal y buscó una manta para poner encima del lomo para que no sea tan incómodo para Bella montar. La tomó en brazos para que no se ensuciara su lindo vestido y luego la subió sobre el animal, antes de subirse tras ella y empezar a recorrer el camino de regreso a la posada.

Nunca Bella había estado tan cerca de un hombre, desde la última vez que había montado con su padre cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años. Sentir el pecho de Edward sobre su espalda, su respiración errática al oído y sus fuertes brazos rodeándola despertaron un calor abrazador en su bajo vientre. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su corazón latió más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía.

Edward se permitió soñar que Isabella estaba allí porque así lo deseaba, porque lo amaba. Fue tal la felicidad que lo invadió que no se dio cuenta que había dejado un beso sobre la cabeza de la joven, recién tomó conciencia de ello cuando la muchacha lo miró sonrojada y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa. Sin dudarlo, él agachó su cabeza y suavemente cubrió sus labios con los de él, ella se mostró sorprendida al principio, pero a medida que él fue moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella, respondió y hasta con una mano acarició la mejilla del hombre. Cuando la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, ese gesto le supo a la gloria.

Media hora más tarde llegaron a la posada, Edward desmontó y ayudó a descender a Bella. Ella fue rumbo a su habitación y él en busca de ayuda para recuperar el carruaje.

Cuando entró, Alice le informó que su madre ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor; ella saludó a su nana y luego fue a cambiarse el vestido que estaba muy húmedo.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Alice al ver a su amiga sumida en sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé, Alice, no sé qué me pasó —dijo nerviosa y angustiada.

—Bella, ¿de qué hablas?

—Lo besé... —Delineó sus labios con el dedo índice—. Besé al señor Cullen.

—¡Dios, Bella! ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Bella le comentó todo lo sucedido mientras regresaban a la posada.

—La verdad, Alice, no sé qué hacer, con Edward siento cosas que nunca sentí con Seth, ¿tan mal estoy? ¿Cómo puede ser que me suceda esto con un hombre diferente al que me está cortejando?

—Bella, amiga, ¿crees que puedas llegar a enamorarte de Edward?

—No lo sé... quizás sea eso.

—Bueno, amiga, tranquila, debemos esperar a ver qué sucede.

—Sí, sólo queda esperar a ver qué pasa.

Dos días más tarde las tres mujeres junto al hombre regresaban a la finca Swan.

Edward aún no sabía muy bien cómo actuar respecto a lo que había pasado con la señorita Swan, sin embargo estaba encantado con las miradas cómplices por parte de ella y algunos pequeños gesto que demostraba para con él.

Cundo arribaron a la estancia, Bella se encontró con el señor Clearwater conversando en la sala con su padre.

—Buena tardes —saludó amablemente ella, tratando de evitar la tensión de su cuerpo al ver al hombre que la cortejaba.

—Isabella, querida, que gusto verte —saludó amablemente Seth, tras ponerse de pie y tomar una de sus manos para besarla.

En ese momento Bella observó como Edward pasaba rumbo a su habitación con alguno de los paquetes que habían comprado y se sintió muy mal al ver su cara de desilusión.

Rápidamente retiró la mano de las de él y se dirigió a saludar a su padre.

—Cariño, ¿quieres tomar una taza de té con nosotros?

—Lo siento, padre, pero de verdad estoy muy cansada por el viaje, sólo quiero dormir y estirar mis piernas. Sin me disculpan, me retiro a mi habitación.

—Claro que sí, Bella —contestaron ambos.

—Si gustas mañana por la tarde podremos salir a tomar el té a la cafetería del pueblo —se apresuró a invitar Seth.

—Estoy seguro, Seth, de que mi hija mañana estará encantada de acompañarlo —respondió su padre por ella.

Bella asintió y se dirigió a su habitación, en el pasillo se encontró con Edward.

—Señorita Swan, ya está todo su equipaje en su habitación.

—Muchas gracias, Edward. ¿Podemos hablar?

—No creo que eso se lo adecuado, señorita, su padre y su novio podrían incomodarse.

—Seth no es mi novio y de todas formas me parece que sería propio hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—Lo que sucedió fue un hecho desafortunado de mi parte, señorita —trató de excusarse Edward.

Los ojos de Isabella de inmediato reflejaron una tristeza infinita producto de sus palabras. Intentando contener sus lágrimas corrió a su cuarto donde se largó a llorar desconsoladamente.

A la tarde siguiente Bella recibió al señor Clearwater y, luego, acompañados por Alice, partieron rumbo al pueblo.

Desde lejos Edward contempló como Isabella, acompañada por ese hombre que podía darle todo lo que ella merecía, se marchaba. Con pesar volvió a trabajar tratando de alejar a la hermosa jovencita que lo había enamorado.

La tarde para Bella fue una tortura, intentó mantener una conversación amena, pero no soportaba estar cerca del hombre que la había invitado, se sentía mal y, aunque era una locura, no dejaba de preocuparse por cómo estaría Edward. Seguramente él pensaba que para ella ese beso no había significado nada, pero si de algo estaba completamente segura era que ese beso que le había dado Edward Cullen había cambiado su vida para siempre.


	3. nota

Hola a todas, se que me deben estar odiando por creer que es un capítulo pero no.

Sólo pasaba para comentarles que estoy con un montón de problemas para escribir, mi tableta se rompió, no tengo Internet y estoy con poco tiempo, sin contar que la semana que viene operan a mi princesita. Por todo esto estoy un poco lenta con las actualizaciones, el capítulo de Casi Perfecto está en manos de Flor para ser corregido y mañana quizás ya le envié el de Más allá del horizonte y entonces me pondré a trabajar en Bestseller.

Aclaro desde ya NO VOY A ABANDONAR NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS SOLO ESTOY UN POCO LENTA CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES.

les pediría a todas que estén atentas al grupo de Facebook (Link en mi perfil) ya que ahí aviso de todas las novedades.

Millones de besos a todas, nos leemos pronto!

Carito


	4. Mas allá del horizonte Cap III

Chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. espero que se de su agrado. Miles de besos y nos leemos en el grupo.

Capítulo III

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

**_Querido Edward:_**

**_Entiendo que esté confundido por todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero no sabe el dolor que me provocaron sus palabras, esas que revelaban que para usted nuestro beso había sido un hecho desafortunado, siendo que para mí fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida._**

**_Quiero confesarle que desde ese instante en que sus labios tocaron los míos, todo en mí cambió, nada de lo que siento por usted se compara con algo que haya sentido. _**

**_Quizás crea que es apresurado de mi parte enamorarme tan rápido, pero como algunos dicen, no se puede mandar al corazón y este eligió tenerlo a usted como dueño._**

**_No debe preocuparse por el señor Clearwater, no permitiré que me corteje._**

**_Lo quiero y espero ser correspondida._**

**_Su Bella._**

La joven leyó y releyó la carta en numerosas oportunidades, necesitaba estar segura antes de enviar la nota que confesaba su amor. Todo había sido muy precipitado, de la noche a la mañana ese peón del rancho había conquistado su corazón y ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él. Había sucedido tal cual acontecían los hechos en esas novelas románticas que leían con Alice a escondidas de su padre. Estaba segura que ese era un amor tan puro y especial que merecía ser vivido plenamente y atesorando cada uno de los momentos para contárselos luego a sus nietos.

Alice entró a su habitación y logró sacarla de la ensoñación en la que se había sumergido. Venía a avisarle que el señor Clearwater estaba esperando por ella. Luego de pronunciar esas palabras se sorprendió al ver a su amiga tan triste y melancólica.

—Bells, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

—Alice, no quiero ir con él, no quiero compartir ni un segundo a su lado. Quiero ver a Edward, desde hace cuatro días que no sé nada de él.

—Bells, él debe estar confundido. Se besaron, pero tú eres la hija de su patrón y además fuimos de viaje a comprar el ajuar para tu matrimonio. Debe creer que sólo sufrirá si se enamora de ti.

—Tienes razón, tienes que darle esta carta. —Tendió el sobre que olía a su perfume, luego de dejar la marca de sus labios en él.

—¿Qué le dices en la carta, Bells?

—Le confieso que lo quiero, que siento por él cosas que no sentí por nadie y que dejaré de ver al señor Clearwater.

—Ya mismo se la llevaré, pero ahora tendrás que bajar y salir como tu padre prometió que harías.

Resignada, Bella salió con el señor Clearwater, dieron un paseo por la hacienda de él, acompañados por Esme, quien oficiaba de chaperona.

Cuando las conversaciones de Seth se volvieron demasiado banales y egocéntricas, ella empezó a fingir un malestar estomacal por lo que rápidamente volvieron a la casa. En realidad Bella deseaba hablar con su mejor amiga y conocer cómo había reaccionado el hombre del que se había enamorado.

—Discúlpeme, señor Clearwater, pero tendré que retirarme a mi habitación ya que me encuentro indispuesta —explicó.

—Claro que sí, Isabella, vaya y descanse. Mañana volveré a visitarle.

Ella no supo qué responder ante las palabras del hombre, sólo bajó su cabeza y se fue a su habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde, Alice llegó con una infusión y escondiendo entre sus ropas una nota.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

—Me empaché de las boberías y el ego que despide el señor Clearwater.

—¿Tan malo es? —preguntó su amiga.

—Sí, te juro que si escuchaba un minuto más hablar de sus hazañas, sus logros y sus valores, vomitaba ahí mismo.

Ambas rieron a carcajadas.

—Alice, ¿pudiste entregarle la carta a Edward? —preguntó Bella entusiasmada.

—Sí, pude entregársela y tengo algo para ti —dijo ella, mientras rebuscaba en su ropa. Unos instantes después le devolvió un trozo de papel sucio pero escrito con una hermosa letra.

**_Señorita Isabella:_**

**_Muchísimas gracias por su carta y sus hermosas palabras, pero déjeme decirle que es imposible que nuestro amor llegué a buen puerto. Yo soy sólo un peón y usted una señorita de sociedad que merece mucho más de lo que yo pudiese darle. Será mejor que siga con su noviazgo con el señor Clearwater que es quien podrá satisfacer todas sus necesidades y deje de hacerse ilusiones con alguien que no es nadie._**

**_Guardaré esa carta, junto a ese beso que compartimos, como el más preciado de mis recuerdos._**

**_Edward._**

Bella empezó a llorar desesperadamente y Alice sólo pudo intentar consolar a su amiga que sufría su primera decepción amorosa.

Isabella esa noche no bajó a cenar, ni a la mañana siguiente se levantó de la cama; su padre mandó a llamar al doctor pensando que su única hija estaba enferma, mientras que por la tarde cuando llegó el señor Clearwater, se encontró con el médico y con la mujer que había elegido para ser su esposa enferma.

—Don Charlie, ¿qué le sucede a Isabella? —preguntó asustado.

—Al parecer algo le cayó mal al estómago, anoche no quiso bajar a cenar y hoy no se levantó de la cama. Algo le pasa, ella no es así.

Era tal la revolución que había en la casa que los chismes sobre el estado de salud de la joven llegaron a los oídos de los peones. Cuando Edward se enteró de que Bella estaba mal se alarmó y quiso correr a ver qué le ocurría. Lamentablemente, entrar al cuarto de una señorita no estaba permitido y debería esperar hasta que ella se recuperara para intentar verla. Lo que sí hizo fue escribir una pequeña nota que enviaría con la joven Alice.

Alice, al enterarse de que el señor Cullen la buscaba, fue de inmediato a los establos.

—Señor Cullen, ¿me buscaba? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, señorita, quería saber qué le sucede a la señorita Isabella.

—Mi amiga está enferma de amor, alguien le rompió el corazón y está demasiado triste —respondió.

—¿En serio es por eso? Jamás creí que mi nota pudiese ocasionarle tanto mal.

—Pero lo hizo —afirmó la joven enfadada con él.

Dándose cuenta de que la nota que traía para ella no era adecuada, tomó un nuevo trozo de papel donde escribió.

**_Señorita Isabella, por favor, debe ponerse bien. No sabe la angustia que provoca en mí el saber que usted está mal por mi causa. Por favor, mejórese._**

**_Suyo, Edward._**

Isabella leyó una y mil veces la nota y la atesoró junto a su corazón. Cuando pudo tomó un papel y escribió en él.

**_Edward, lo espero a medianoche en el jardín que está detrás del granero, estaré junto al columpio._**

**_Suya, Bella._**

El resto de la tarde y noche parecía pasar demasiado lento para los dos enamorados que esperaban el encuentro al resguardo de la luna y sólo con la oscuridad como refugio. Bella, luego de mirar su reloj por décima vez en los últimos quince minutos, decidió vestirse.

Le había solicitado a su amiga que le prestara un sencillo vestido para que nadie la reconociese, cubierta con un chal y sin siquiera una tenue luz que la iluminara bajó hasta la cocina y de allí logró salir de la casa sin que nadie lo notara. Cinco minutos más tarde llegaba al bello jardín donde ese hombre que la encandilaba la esperaba. En cuanto la vio, se levantó del rincón donde estaba sentado y se acercó a ella. Se abrazaron, fue un abrazo largo y cargado de sentimientos.

—¿Cómo se siente, señorita Isabella? Estaba tan preocupado por usted —dijo él mientras acariciaba con sus ásperos dedos el rostro de ella.

—Ahora que estoy con usted estoy muy bien —susurró ella acomodando un mechón cobrizo que había caído sobre los ojos de él—. ¿Realmente cree lo que escribió en su primera carta? —preguntó Bella tras unos instantes de un tenso silencio.

—Señorita… ojalá pudiese decirle lo contrario, pero la verdad es que no podré darle la vida de lujo que lleva, si bien aspiro a tener en algún momento mis propias tierras, sé que la mujer que esté a mi lado no tendrá una vida fácil. No podré pagar criados, ni vestidos costosos o una casa llena de comodidades —explicó.

—Yo no quiero eso, Edward, prefiero cocinar para el hombre que amo y no tener que espiar o desde lejos ver como otra mujer cocina para mi familia. Amo hacer las cosas sencillas, pero mi padre y sus ideas no me lo permiten. Cada vez que puedo, intento que mi nana Esme o Alice me enseñen a hacer los quehaceres del hogar. Preferiría mil veces vivir en un humilde rancho lleno de amor, que en mansiones de lujo donde me sienta una completa extraña.

Edward sólo pudo besar sus labios, tras la explicación tan perfecta que acababa de escuchar.

—Es perfecta, Isabella. ¿Está segura que eso es lo que quiere? —interrogó entre tímidos besos.

—Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, Edward, y por favor tutéame, necesito saber que me ves como tu compañera y no como alguien diferente a ti —respondió.

—Claro que te veo como mi compañera, sólo que sigues siendo la hija de mi patrón y tengo que guardar las formas.

—Ante todo soy la mujer que te ama, eso no lo olvides —murmuró mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Edward sentó a Isabella entre sus piernas y empezaron a hablar de sus vidas, de sus familias, de sus ideales. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya casi estaba amaneciendo. Con un apasionado beso se despidieron y cada uno fue a su habitación. En cuanto Edward llegó, sus compañeros ya estaban de pie, por ir a desayunar y él los acompañó intentando ocultar la sonrisa de enamorado que tenía.

Bella, en cambio, cuando llegó se puso su camisón y volvió a la cama, donde de inmediato se durmió pensando en un futuro junto a Edward.

A media mañana, Alice la despertó con el desayuno, todos pensaban en la casa que seguía enferma por lo que nuevamente llamaron al doctor.

—Amiga, nuevamente vendrá el doctor. Tu padre lo llamó ya que no despertaste —informó Alice.

—¡Por Dios! Sólo espero que no insista en que tome más de esa asquerosa medicina.

—Lo lamento, Bells.

—No debí volver a acostarme —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche?

—¡Alice, fue hermoso!, es tan caballero, tan atento. Pensaba que lo mejor era estar separados para no tener que pasar necesidades a su lado. Estaba tan afligido al saber que no podrá darme ningún lujo que ni siquiera quiso que me hiciera la idea de que lo nuestro podía funcionar —explicó llena de ilusiones y conmovida por el gesto de su amor.

—Eso es tan romántico, yo quiero vivir un amor así.

—Y lo vivirás, Alice, estoy segura de que en algún lugar está el hombre indicado para ti.

Justo cuando las niñas terminaron la conversación, Esme entró acompañada del doctor Gerandy a la habitación de Isabella.

—Mi niña, el doctor vino a ver cómo sigues —explicó Esme.

—Estoy mejor, nana, creo que anoche dormí muy bien por lo que ahora me encuentro mucho mejor.

—Buenos días, señorita Isabella, me alegro de escuchar que se encuentra mejor, de todas formas sigue pálida y ojerosa. Seguramente está un poco anémica, tendrá que comer mucha carne roja y vegetales de hoja. Pero antes déjeme examinarla.

El viejo doctor examinó a la jovencita y le indicó a Esme la dieta que tendría que prepararle. También aconsejó descansar mucho y tomar un poco de sol.

Isabella tuvo que cumplir al pie de la letra las indicaciones del doctor, Charlie, Esme y hasta el señor Clearwater se encargaron de que la joven comiera más de lo acostumbrado y, sobre todo, mucha carne roja.

Los encuentros con Edward luego de esa noche habían sido más esporádicos y cortos, si bien ambos eran conscientes de que se extrañaban y querían estar juntos, Bella también deseaba que el joven descansara ya que las jornadas en la hacienda eran agotadoras.

Dos semanas más tarde, Isabella iba bajando las escaleras rumbo a la cocina cuando las voces del despacho de su padre llamaron su atención.

—Don Charlie, quiero pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio. Ya sabe que necesito una esposa y usted asegurarse de que alguien cuide de sus tierras el día que ya no esté.

—Lo sé, hijo, y créeme que estoy feliz de saber que te interesa mi hija.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en su rostro, su padre estaba dándole la mano en matrimonio a un hombre al que no amaba.

—Le seré sincero, Charlie, Bella no me es indiferente, pero tampoco estoy enamorado de ella, sólo quiero que nuestros ranchos se fusionen, eso nos daría a ambos muchísimo poder y creo que el mejor modo de hacerlo es mediante esta unión.

—Te entiendo, Seth, comprendo que mi hija no es el tipo de mujer al que tú estás acostumbrado. Sin embargo, espero que seas discreto en cuanto a tus amantes para no despertar habladurías en el pueblo. En cuanto a la fusión de los ranchos, podríamos en poco tiempo lograr comprar algunos campos vecinos a nuestras tierras y así expandirnos aún más.

Isabella aún no creía lo que escuchaba. Su padre, ese hombre al que había respetado toda su vida, la estaba ofreciendo como un activo más del lote. Eso era lo que representaba para su progenitor, sólo una moneda de cambio. Acababa de cerrar su matrimonio con un hombre al que no amaba sólo por sus ambiciones de poder y riqueza.

Sin siquiera pensarlo corrió al establo donde rápidamente montó a Tequila, una yegua muy brava y salió al galope.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en cubrir su rostro, sus cabellos se soltaron del moño en el que estaban sujetos y se pegaron a su rostro. Cabalgó por horas, quería alejarse del dolor de las palabras de su padre, a él no le interesaba si quiera que su futuro marido no estuviese enamorado, es más le daba consejos para evitar las habladurías con sus amantes.

El sol se encontraba en su máximo esplendor cuando sintió su cuerpo desfallecer y la yegua poco a poco disminuyó el paso. Bella se bajó del animal y, bajo la sombra de un pequeño arbusto, lloró desconsolada.

Mientras tanto en la hacienda todo era un caos. Charlie, mientras hablaba con el señor Clearwater y terminaban de cerrar el compromiso, se enteró de que su hija tomó a la yegua más brava del rancho y salió desesperada hacia el horizonte. De inmediato mandó a buscarla, pero aún no daban con ella y lo peor de todo fue cuando vieron al animal regresar y no había rastros de Isabella.


	5. Mas allá del horizonte Cap IV

Hola chicas, mil disculpas por la demora, la verdad no tengo excusas. Solo les agradezco por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo.

Miles de gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste el capítulo.

Más allá del horizonte

.

Capítulo 4

Capítulo BETEADO por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite fanfiction: www. facebook grupos / élite. fanfiction /

.

En el rancho todo era un verdadero desastre. Tras el conocimiento de la desaparición repentina de Isabella, Charlie envió a todos los hombres a buscarla. Carlisle era quien se encargó de comandar la búsqueda.

Alice y Esme estaban muy preocupadas por la joven, pero poco podían hacer en la casa esperando alguna noticia.

Edward, si bien intentó respetar las directivas de su capataz, no aguantaba la desesperación de saber que su amada estaba expuesta a cualquier incidente que pudiera sucederle. El calor era insoportable y seguramente ella ni agua tenía. Además podía caer en las garras de un animal o algún degenerado que se aprovechase de ella. Galopó lo más rápido que pudo rumbo al horizonte y pidió a Dios cuidar de su enamorada.

El sol estaba indicando que era la tarde y todavía nadie tenía noticias de Bella. Edward miraba a todos lados hasta que entre medio de unos arbustos secos, un bulto verde esmeralda llamó su atención. De inmediato desmontó su caballo y corrió hasta allí.

Isabella estaba desmayada, su respiración era agitada y su rostro estaba rojo y perlado por el sudor.

—Amor mío, por favor despierta —pidió desesperado mientras acariciaba su rostro—. Vamos, cariño, despierta —repitió.

La joven no respondía. Edward tomó su chaqueta y la tendió sobre los arbustos para así lograr un poco de sombra. Luego buscó en la montura de su caballo la bolsa de cuero que siempre llevaba con agua, se acercó a Bella y le dio unos pequeños tragos.

Poco a poco Bella fue reaccionando. Abrió sus ojos y divisó los rasgos de su amado, quien lucía serio y afligido.

—Hola —dijo con voz rasposa.

—Hola, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Tengo frío —dijo ella.

—Debes estar con un golpe de calor. Bebe un poco de agua —sugirió él.

Ella obedeció.

—No quiero volver a casa, Edward —le suplicó.

—¿Qué sucedió para que salieras así, amor?

Ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Él la abrazó y la acunó intentando que se calmara.

—Por favor tranquilízate, Bella, ¿qué sucedió?

Luego de unos minutos, ella logró serenarse.

—Escuché a mi padre hablando con el señor Clearwater, él le pidió mi mano en matrimonio y mi padre se la dio para así fusionar los ranchos. Fue horrible —explicó.

—Era sabido que no tardaría mucho en expresar sus intenciones. Lamento mucho que lo nuestro no pueda ser, pero ambos lo sabíamos desde un principio —dijo completamente resignado.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No voy a casarme. No seré un activo más en el lote que van a intercambiar. No podría hacerlo nunca. No me ama. Es más, fue repugnante escuchar a mi padre pedirle que sea discreto con sus amantes porque sabía que no era la clase de mujer a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

—Lo lamento mucho, Bella, nadie quiere eso y mucho menos tú mereces ser tratada de esa manera.

—Huyamos, Edward, vámonos lejos y vivamos tranquilamente nuestro amor —le pidió

—¿Estás segura que es eso lo que deseas, cariño? ¿Realmente crees que podrás soportar el tipo de vida que yo puedo permitirme? —preguntó.

—Tú me amas y yo te amo, eso es suficiente para mí. Huyamos, amor mío, vámonos lejos pero juntos.

—Bella, yo no tengo ni un techo para ofrecerte. Estoy juntando dinero, me enteré que en unos meses habrá un sorteo de tierras, planeaba irme allí y encontrar un terreno donde empezar una pequeña granja.

—Hagámoslo entonces, yo estaré a tu lado. Juntos podremos construir nuestra granja.

—Pero para eso falta, cariño, al menos debería juntar un poco más de dinero.

—¿Me prometes que huiremos juntos? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Claro que sí, amor, si estás dispuesta a dejarlo todo por mí, yo estoy dispuesto a pelear por nuestro amor.

—Volveré a casa, dejaré que todo siga su curso natural. No le diré nada a mi padre sobre el compromiso, fingiré que no escuché nada. Pero nos prepararemos para que en cuanto me digas, nos vayamos bien lejos y empecemos nuestra vida juntos.

—Así será, cariño. Yo juntaré la mayor cantidad de dinero posible y luego nos escaparemos.

—Te amo —dijo ella.

—Te amo —respondió él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Las caricias y los abrazos tomaron poder de esos momentos en los que sólo podían disfrutar de su romance.

—Bella, deberíamos volver al rancho. Están todos muy preocupados por ti —comentó Edward.

—Tendremos que volver entonces —dijo no muy convencida—, aunque me encantaría seguir perdida contigo.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero no es lo adecuado. Además alguien podría encontrarnos y eso no sería adecuado para ti.

—Lo sé, vamos.

Cuando ella intentó ponerse de pie, sufrió un mareo muy fuerte. Edward la tomó de los brazos y la sujetó para evitar que cayera.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sólo fue un mareo.

—Debe ser el calor, creo que estás insolada —explicó él.

—Sí, además no comí nada desde anoche.

—¿Por qué, cielo? Debes cuidarte.

—Lo sé, pero cuando bajaba a desayunar escuché a mi padre y sólo corrí.

—Tranquila, ahora volvamos y cuanto menos te des cuenta estaremos juntos para siempre.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó haciendo un adorable puchero.

—Lo prometo, Bella, prometo que huiremos y seremos muy felices juntos.

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron hacia donde el caballo de él esperaba. Edward ayudó a Bella a subir y luego montó tras ella.

El camino lo hicieron en silencio. Bella por momentos se dormitó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del vaquero, mientras que él disfrutaba de aspirar su aroma a fresas.

Cuando desde lejos se pudieron divisar los corrales de los animales y los establos del rancho, se vio obligado a despertar a Bella.

—Amor, estamos por llegar al rancho. Será mejor que despiertes.

—Disculpa, no me di cuenta que me había dormido —dijo mientras se sentaba derecha y acomodaba su vestido.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, es normal que estés agotada después del día tan ajetreado que tuviste.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo explicarás tu huida, Bella?

—Les diré que tenía ganas de cabalgar y que por eso monté a Tequila. Luego explicaré que me caí, la yegua huyó y no sabía cómo regresar. Prefiero que mantengamos en secreto todo lo que escuché, así evitamos inconvenientes a la hora de que nosotros decidamos escaparnos.

—Bueno, lo haremos como tú quieras, cariño.

En cuanto fueron vistos, no tardaron en tener un caluroso recibimiento. Todos querían saber de la boca de la muchacha qué le había sucedido. Necesitaban que ella les aclarase a qué se había debido su repentina desaparición.

—Isabella, hija, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Charlie preocupado.

—Sí, padre, estoy bien. El señor Cullen fue muy amable y gracias a él puede volver a casa —explicó la joven intentando mantener la calma.

—Muchas gracias, señor Cullen, realmente no tengo palabras para expresar la dicha de haber traído a Isabella sana y salva —dijo Seth mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos. Sacó un par de billetes y se los dio—. Esto es una pequeña recompensa por su trabajo.

—No es necesario, señor Clearwater —rechazó Edward.

—Claro que lo es, mi prometida lo vale. —El joven vaquero utilizó todo su autocontrol para no responderle al señor e intentar guardar las formas, pero saber que el hombre al que habían confiado el futuro de Isabella era un maldito que consideraba que ella valía sólo unos pocos billetes no le hacía para nada bien.

Bella, al darse cuenta de la situación, sólo atinó a tomar con desprecio el brazo que su padre le tendía.

—Señor Cullen, tome el dinero que el señor Clearwater le ofrece, seguro le será de gran ayuda para cuando se case con su novia.

Él sólo le dio una sonrisa encantadora.

—Creo que nos será de mucha utilidad para comenzar nuestra vida como esposos —respondió agradecido.

—Señor Cullen, muchas gracias —saludó Charlie—. Isabella, vamos adentro, tenemos que conversar.

—Vamos, padre. Señor Cullen, nuevamente muchas gracias.

—Por nada, señorita Swan.

Charlie caminó hacia el interior, escoltado por su hija y seguidos muy de cerca por el señor Clearwater. Cuando ingresaron a su casa, de inmediato Esme y Alice corrieron a abrazar a Bella.

—¡Mi niña! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Esme angustiada.

—Sí, Esme, estoy bien. Sólo un poco hambrienta y acalorada.

—Ya mismo te prepararé algo. ¡Estás muy colorada! El sol ha dañado tu piel de porcelana —acotó la mujer.

—Esme, prepara de inmediato la cena y tú, Alice, ayúdala a refrescarse así luego bajas para que podamos hablar, hija.

Madre e hija acataron las órdenes de su patrón y Bella de inmediato siguió a su amiga hasta su recámara.

—Bells, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Alice.

—Mi padre le dio mi mano en matrimonio a Seth, pero lo hizo sólo para fusionar ambos ranchos, yo sólo soy un lote más, valgo para ellos lo mismo que puede valer un semental. Cuando escuché esto sólo pude atinar a huir lejos de aquí. Luego bajé de la yegua por el calor y ella escapó. Después, creo que me desmayé y Edward me encontró.

—¡Dios, Bella! Lamento mucho que esto sea así y que Edward y tú no puedan estar juntos.

—Estaremos juntos, Alice, nos escaparemos —confesó en un susurro.

—¿Están seguros?

—Sí. Aún necesitamos planearlo bien, pero nos iremos juntos y empezaremos una hermosa familia llena de amor.

—Espero que sí puedan hacerlo —respondió con mirada soñadora—. Ahora vamos a que te refresques y cambies tu ropa para que bajes a hablar con tu padre.

—Claro, tendré que mostrarme indiferente a todo lo que me dice, ser fuerte y soportar ser tratada como un objeto más de intercambio.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, en silencio, siguieron con las tareas. Alice ayudó a vestirse con un hermoso faldón color beige y una blusa del mismo tono con algunos bordados en tonos azules. Luego la peinó y, finalmente, con polvo intentó disimular las marcas rojizas que tenía su rostro.

Una hora más tarde, Isabella, escoltada por Alice, bajaba las escaleras que llevaban al gran salón donde su padre junto al señor Clearwater esperaban tomando alguna bebida.

—Isabella, querida, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó el joven.

—Sí, sólo estoy un poco hambrienta. Gracias por preguntar —respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya vamos a cenar —respondió de manera dulce—. Luego hablaremos de algo muy importante.

Cuando Esme anunció que la comida estaba servida, todos pasaron al gran comedor y, luego de cenar en un tenso silencio, tomaron un brandy los hombre y Bella un té en el salón.

—Isabella, ¿podrías explicarnos a Seth y a mí qué sucedió esta mañana? —interrogó su padre serio.

—Esta mañana quise montar un rato, tomé a Tequila del establo y luego de un buen tiempo, quise regresar. Pero la yegua me tiró de la montura y escapó —dijo fingiendo pesar—. Nunca imaginé, padre, que algo así podría pasarme.

—No debió salir sola, Isabella, procuraré que no vuelva a vivir una situación como esta —prometió Seth.

—¿De qué habla, señor Clearwater? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Cuando sea mi esposa no dejaré que salga a montar sola —explicó tranquilamente.

—Esta mañana Seth vino a pedir tu mano en matrimonio y acepté su pedido. Pronto te convertirás en la señora Clearwater y espero que estés a la altura de las circunstancias —explicó Charlie feliz de saber que el trato aún seguía en pie.

—Claro que sí, padre, seré una excelente esposa —fue su escueta respuesta.

—Me alegro que así sea, ya verá que nos llevaremos muy bien, Isabella —dijo Seth mientras se acercaba y tomaba la mano de Bella para dejar un beso en ella.

Los días fueron pasando en una tensa calma. Bella se vio forzada a organizar una boda que no deseaba, mientras debía mantenerse alejada del hombre que amaba.

Durante ese tiempo, ella planeaba cómo sería su huida con Edward. Cuando escapara quería llevar la mayor parte de sus pertenencias, así que para eso, con Alice, había tenido la brillante idea de pedirle a Charlie que la dejara visitar a su tía en Jacksonville. Ella le pediría al señor Cullen que la llevara a la estación de trenes con la mayor cantidad de equipaje posible y luego huirían. Para cuando se percataran de eso ambos estarían muy lejos y casados.

Isabella sólo rogaba que todo saliera de la manera planeada, porque bajo ninguna circunstancia estaría dispuesta a casarse con el señor Clearwater.

Llegada la tarde, tuvo que tomar coraje y finalmente enfrentar a su padre para lograr conseguir el permiso para visitar a su tía.

Con calma se dirigió al despacho y tocó suavemente la puerta.

—Adelante —indicó con voz seria Charlie.

—Buenas tarde, padre, necesito hablar con usted unos momentos.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Isabella?

—Padre, como sabe estoy muy ocupada con todos los preparativos para mi boda con el señor Clearwater y la verdad en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que extraño mucho a mi madre. —Fingió limpiarse una lágrima—. Ella murió cuando era tan pequeña que casi no guardo recuerdos suyos y en estos momentos desearía tenerla tanto a mi lado.

—Entiendo, hija, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto —respondió enfadado al darse cuenta que esa chiquilla sólo le hacía perder el tiempo.

—En realidad sí puede, por eso quería contar con su permiso para visitar a la tía Samantha en Jacksonville. Sólo me gustaría conocer un poco más de cómo era mi madre y qué mejor que su propia hermana para contármelo.

—¿Y tú piensas que tu futuro marido consentirá algo así?

—De corazón me gustaría que ambos me dieran su aprobación, sé que luego de la boda todo cambiará y quizás —suspiró deseando que esa frase sea cierta— Dios rápidamente nos bendiga con hermosas criaturas a quien cuidar. Ese no será momento para viajar, en cambio ahora sí puedo hacerlo y hasta podría ayudarme a ultimar todo para la boda.

—Déjame hablarlo con Seth y luego te daré una respuesta, hija —dijo tratando de mantenerse sereno, aunque por la expresión de su rostro, la muchacha sabía que había logrado convencer a su padre. Sólo faltaba que su prometido también se viera conmovido por su pedido y accediera a dejarla marchar.


	6. Mas allá del Horizonte: Cap V

**Chicas mil disculpas por la demora. Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que si bien es cortito es más de transición hasta que venga la verdadera aventura.**

**Mil gracias por su paciencia. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Capítulo 5**

Capítulo BETEADO por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite fanfiction: www. facebook grupos / élite. fanfiction /

Seth, tras hablar con su futuro suegro, aceptó el pedido de su prometida para visitar a su tía en Jacksonville. De hecho, le pareció una idea estupenda para que él también pudiese tomarse unos días alejado del pueblo y disfrutar con algunas mujeres los últimos minutos de soltería. Si bien sabía que luego de la boda no abandonaría su vida de mujeriego, iba a disponer de menos tiempo, sobre todo si lograba embarazar a Isabella pronto. Tendría que conservar las apariencias, más aún en el primer año de matrimonio.

Por la tarde, como desde hacía más de un mes, luego de haber oficializado su compromiso con una gran fiesta, fue a tomar el té con Isabella.

—Buenas tardes, señor Clearwater —saludó Esme amablemente luego de recibirlo.

—Buenos tardes —dijo tendiéndole su sombrero a la mujer y entrando al gran salón donde seguro su prometida lo esperaba.

Isabella tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón cuando entró el hombre con el que su padre la quería casar.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella —dijo él tomando su mano y dejando un beso sobre el guante de encaje que llevaba.

—Buenas tardes, Seth, ¿gustas una taza de té?

—Sí, gracias.

La joven muchacha, tal como se lo habían enseñado de pequeña, sirvió la infusión.

—¿Desea azúcar o leche? —preguntó como todas las tardes, ya que nunca recordaba cómo le gustaba tomarlo.

—Dos de azúcar y un chorrito de leche, como todos los días —respondió él molesto—. Deberías empezar a recordarlo, para cuando ya estemos casados.

—Disculpa, lo tendré en cuenta, es sólo que estoy con muchos preparativos para la boda y eso me tiene un poco nerviosa —se excusó.

—Lo imagino. —Bebió un sorbo de té—. Hablando de eso, me dijo tu padre que deseas viajar a visitar a una tía.

—Así es, es la hermana de mi madre —dijo sacando a la luz sus dotes actorales—. Me gustaría poder conocer un poco más de mi mamá y que además me ayude con algunos detalles de la boda. —Dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas—. Con todos los preparativos, me di cuenta que necesito a mi mamá y realmente la única forma que tendría de saber de ella es a través de mi tía.

—Lo comprendo.

—Le comenté a mi padre que prefería viajar antes de la boda. Me parece que es lo mejor, además espero que Dios nos bendiga pronto con un hijo y allí ya no será adecuado viajar —apeló a ese recurso para lograr su cometido.

—Espero que así sea, deseo tener muchos hijos a quienes dejarles el imperio que estoy construyendo —explicó sus intenciones—. Por mí no hay problema en que viajes, tu doncella te tendría que acompañar y no creo que haya mayores problemas con que te ausentes un mes antes de la boda.

—Muchas gracias, Seth, no sabes lo que tu aprobación significa para mí.

La merienda pasó rápidamente y una vez que su padre llegó a acompañarlos, prometieron encargarse de comprar los boletos para que cuanto antes pudiera viajar a casa de su tía.

Ella prometió escribirle para avisarle sus planes. Al igual que le informaría a Alice, ya que debían pensar cómo harían para poder escapar y no dejar en peligro a su amiga.

Por la noche, después de cenar y cuando todos dormían, Isabella salió sigilosamente de su cama y se dirigió al establo, donde se encontraría con Edward.

—Buenas noches, cariño —saludó Edward con un casto beso en los labios de su amada.

—Buenas noches, amor, ¿cómo estás?

—Ahora muy bien, ¿y tú? —preguntó estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Feliz, me permitieron viajar. Ya me informarán cuándo podré salir, pero es una excelente noticia.

—Así es, mi vida. Debemos preparar todo —respondió entusiasmado.

—Me quieren mandar con Alice, debemos encontrar la manera de que no corra riesgos para poder viajar sola o llevarla con nosotros.

—Ya pensaremos en algo, mi amor, ahora sólo importa que falta menos para que estemos juntos para siempre.

Luego de unos cuantos besos que cada vez se volvían más apasionados, ambos jóvenes tuvieron que volver a sus cuartos.

Una semana más tarde, Isabella recibía la grata noticia de que el pasaje en tren para Jacksonville salía en diez días. De inmediato empezaron con todos los preparativos con Alice. No sería muy raro que cargara varios baúles con sus pertenencias, ya que sería un viaje muy largo, sin embargo, debía ser muy precisa con todo lo que llevaría, no debía tener cargas inútiles que sólo ocuparan lugar.

Lo primero que buscaron fueron mantas, deberían tener con que abrigarse los días de frío. Buscó vestidos sencillos, eso le permitiría pasar desapercibida y, además, eran mucho más cómodos que los vestidos ostentosos que se veía forzada a usar a diario. Por otro lado, debía empacar la mayoría de los elementos que había comprado para su ajuar, tomó los manteles, cubrecamas y se emocionó al tomar la ropita de bebé que le había comprado a esa anciana. Se imaginó vistiendo a un precioso bebé con cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes como Edward. La verdad era que la joven estaba sumamente emocionada por el hogar que formaría con su amado.

Decidió que llevaría todas las joyas que poseía. Las podrían vender y obtener dinero para construir su hogar o para comprar ganado y así iniciar su negocio. Su padre le había regalado a lo largo de su vida muchas joyas, diamantes, rubíes, esmeralda y zafiros; sabía que todas eran piezas muy costosas y eso era algo que le permitiría un mejor futuro para la familia que estaba esperando formar con Edward.

Con Alice habían decidido que lo mejor sería que ella tomara el tren y que cuando llegaran a Jacksonville recién enviaría una carta informando que en alguna estación Edward y Bella la habían abandonado. Eso les daría unos cuantos días de ventaja, además que su amiga diría que bajaron mucho más cerca de la casa de su tía.

Edward, por su parte, también preparaba todo lo necesario para el viaje que iniciarían con Isabella. Con mucho cuidado eligió a los mejores caballos y, de inmediato, preparó una de las mejores carretas del rancho y cargó algunas pieles que les servirían de abrigo por las noches. También decidió guardar algunas ollas y jarros donde podrían cocinar.

Se dio un baño, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiera hacerlo nuevamente y, luego de vestirse y preparar el bolso donde guardaría todas sus pertenencias con mucho cuidado y sin que nadie lo viera, tomó el dinero que escondía enterrado debajo de su cama. No era mucho, pero esperaba que sirviera para empezar su granja.

Isabella y Alice estaban sumamente ansiosas. Ambas jóvenes tenían todas las maletas llenas, la doncella además tenía un baúl cargado de vivieres que le serían de gran utilidad a su amiga y su amado.

Esa noche, Seth Clearwater fue a despedir a su prometida. Cenaron junto a Charlie y luego salieron a dar un paseo.

—Espero que disfrutes mucho tu viaje, Isabella.

—Muchas gracias, estoy segura de que lo haré —respondió ella.

—Cuando regreses faltarán muy pocos días para la boda y espero que a partir de ese momento no vuelvas a emprender un viaje tan lejos de casa sin mí.

—Lo prometo, en cuanto sea una mujer casada no volveré a alejarme de mi marido, ni de mi hogar.

Seth, conforme con esa respuesta, tomó con sus dedos delicadamente la mandíbula y se acercó a besar sus labios. Ella no respondió. Estaba estática, no sabía cómo responder.

—Isabella, espero que esto cambie cuando estemos casados —dijo.

—Ahora no es apropiado este comportamiento, pero no habrá inconveniente en recibir ese tipo de besos en la intimidad de un matrimonio —dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

Luego de eso, caminaron un rato por los jardines de la casa, hasta que finalmente, tras no soportar más la presencia del caballero, fingió un bostezo y se excusó para ir a dormir.

Tras quitarse el gran vestido de encaje y raso que llevaba, se colocó un sencillo camisón y Esme entró a cepillarle el cabello.

—Alice ya está en su cama, le pedí que se acostara temprano ya que serán días difíciles con tanto viaje —explicó la mujer.

—Lo sé, Esme, pero la ansiedad no me dejará pegar un ojo —respondió Bella.

—Mi niña, te conozco como si te hubiese parido y sé que algo tramas. —La muchacha abrió grande sus ojos, mostrando su asombro—. Pero sea lo que sea que tienes planeado hacer te tiene muy feliz, nunca había visto ese brillo en tus ojos, nunca vi una sonrisa tan sincera.

—Te juro, Esme, que tú para mí eres una madre. Hay sólo dos personas más que saben qué es lo que me tiene tan feliz, sólo si me prometes apoyarme incondicionalmente y no juzgarme, te contaré —expresó angustiada.

—Bella, prometo no traicionarte, hija, te apoyaré en todo, mi pequeña.

—No estoy enamorada del señor Clearwater.

—Eso lo sé, cariño, y lamento mucho que te tengas que casar sin estar enamorada.

—No lo haré, Esme, amo a Edward Cullen, nos fugaremos.

—¡Mi niña! ¿Lo harás durante el viaje a ver a tu tía?

—El viaje es sólo una excusa, lo hacemos sólo para poder escapar tranquilos.

—¡Me alegro mucho, hija! Edward parece un hombre extraordinario y se nota que te ama, la forma en la que te mira, como siempre está cuidándote. Además hacen una pareja estupenda —dijo entusiasmada con lo que le contaba su hija del corazón.

—Sólo tengo miedo porque Alice seguirá el viaje sola y me preocupa que pueda pasarle algo —dijo afligida la joven.

—¿Hasta dónde planean viajar juntos?

—Nuestra idea es dejar a Alice en la estación de trenes y de allí partir a Oklahoma, donde se hará una carrera para repartir las tierras, aspiramos a conseguir una parcela y poder comenzar allí una granja.

—Déjame hablar con Carlisle, con él planearemos cuál es la mejor manera de ayudarlos. Quizás podamos mandar a Alice con algún familiar y que se quede allí unos días hasta que regrese y diga que volvió cuando ustedes se marcharon. De todas formas, si en diez días Edward no regresa se preguntarán qué pasó y sospecharán.

—Lo sé, pero para entonces estaremos muy lejos —confesó angustiada.

—Ahora trata de dormir, cariño. Disfruta la cama y quédate tranquila que mañana estará todo resuelto.

—Gracias, Esme, eres mi madre del corazón. No te haces una idea de cuánto te quiero —pronunció mientras la abrazaba.

La mujer arropó a la joven y le dio su beso de las buenas noches cómo cuando era una niña. Tras salir del cuarto, de inmediato se dirigió a su hogar. Necesitaba cuanto antes idear un plan para que sus niñas salieran de esta situación, sanas y salvas.

Esa misma noche Carlisle decidió que mandaría a Alice a casa de su hermana Rebecca, allí podría quedarse unos diez o quince días y luego alguno de sus sobrinos la traería al rancho. De inmediato escribió una carta que le entregó a su hija y luego se dirigió a hablar con el señor Cullen, debía tener una charla de hombre a hombre. Debía saber con seguridad cuáles eran las intenciones que tenía ese joven para con la niña que consideraba una hija más.


End file.
